


Closing the Door

by Storyteller Shell (Shellcrazycat)



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellcrazycat/pseuds/Storyteller%20Shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Sharpay have a little brother and sister chat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the high school musical characters nor make a profit. I only own my characters. Enjoy!

**An old lady played the piano, when we arrived.**

**She called out, "Hello there!"**

**She paused and turned to face us.**

**She continued, "Are you ready for today's story?... I know I am. I am Grandmother Marsha to the High School Musical series… Well, the gang finished high school. Let us go join as the brother…"**

It was three weeks until college for Ryan. He was in his room packing the last of his things. Sharpay walked in and watched him...

Ryan said, "I am sure going to miss this place."

Sharpay nodded, "Yea, me too!"

Ryan looked up and asked, "Why is that?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I decided to go ahead and move to an apartment closer to the college and high school."

Ryan sat down on his bed and waited.

Sharpay shifted feet and sighed, "You are angry because of my decision to stay."

Ryan shook his head, "No, that is not it. You made a good decision, but is it time to close the door to your high school years?"

Sharpay said, " I can't let the director down."

Ryan stared at her and said, "You mean you can't accept the facts that your high school years are finish. You just want to stay in high school because you are popular."

Sharpay taken back and replied, "No , that is not true at all!"

Sharpay stood up and turned to face his sister and said, "You don't want to go to collage because you are afraid. You have to work your way to the top again. That is the truth, sister!"

Sharpay at a lost for words said, "Well…Well, I am not ready then!"

Ryan turned and closed his suitcase and said, "Fine! If that the way it is, then I will see you when you DO close the door on you're high school years! As for me, I am entering college years and moving on with my life."

He picked up his suitcase and carried it out to his new black car. Sharpay just stared at the empty place.

**Grandmother concluded, "Wow, Ryan really stood up to Sharpay on that one. I hope she gets her life straighten out before she lose her brother for good….Well, this is Grandmother Marsha signing off until next time. Bye!"**

**She played a familiar famous song on the piano.**


End file.
